Looking Death in The Eye
by Sith Master2019
Summary: Oneshot. Scott's death in X3 at the hands of Jean. Rated T just in case.


**_A/N: I am usually a Star Wars writer, yes, do not judge this story by my name, I know the X men movie's well and this is my take on how Jean killed Scott. I am going to rewrite the part before it some because I'm not sure I liked it in the moive._**

Looking Death in The Eye

Alkali Lake. Something called him there, something called Scott there. He couldn't stand it, he had to go. He had to see for himself. He had to see where Jean died, again. He had to know where this force beckoning him was coming from. Part of himself knew it was Jean, but the other part would not let that part speak so as not to get his hopes up. He sat on his bike and took off away from Xavier's School for gifted youngsters, he took off to Alkali Lake.

He rode down the twisting roads all the while the voice beckoned him.

" _Scott! Scott! SCOTT!" _It never seized, it drove him mad, knowing it was Jean's voice inside his head and knowing it was not her because she was dead! He drove further and morning turned into afternoon. He was now flying by the pine forest bordering Alkali Lake. Just the next left turn. He took it and found himself riding down a dirt path to a small beach. He stopped his bike and kicked down the stand.

" _Scott!"_ Cried the voice of Jean. Scott walked up onto a pile of rocks snaking out into the lake. _" SCOTT!"_

" Stop it." He said to the calm glassy water. " Stop it."

" _Scott!"_

It was to much. He couldn't accept it, it was Jean! But it could not have been. The thoughts were driving him mad. He screamed in frustration and yanked off his glasses. A huge red beam shot out of his eyes and smashed into the lake's surface sending water in every direction. It carved into it like a knife. He closed his eyes and put his glasses back on.

Everything was quite. The voice had stopped. It wasn't Jean, she wasn't there. It was nothing accept the pain he felt after her death. He was about to turn when the water began to stir, literally.

A huge whirlpool in the center of the lake formed and a light began to grow. It was so bright, so bright. A white yellowish glare. He shielded himself from it and backed away. Something pushed him and he fell on his back. The light cleared and he looked up into the brown eyes of Jean.

Hardly daring to believe his eyes he stood up and blinked several times. Jean did not go away. This was no illusion, no ghost, it was Jean. She was different. Her hair fell down onto her back and it was much more red. Her chocolate eyes glowed with joy. Her suit was still on her, the leather was completely dry and she looked not a day older. She was Jean. But how could he be sure?

" Jean?" He asked his voice quivering.

" Scott." She replied looking at him.

" H-How?" He asked shaking.

" I… I don't know." She said looking at herself.

That was it. This was Jean. He ran at her and their lips met. This was Jean. After a few long moments she gently pushed him away and reached for his glasses. As if to pull them off. He grabbed her hand before she could touch them.

" What? You can't…" He sputtered.

" Let me see your eyes." She replied.

" It'll kill you."

" It's okay, I can control it now."

" No, you can't…"

" Trust me."

He did trust her. But… how could she control his blast. How could she when he could not? She reached for his glasses again and he let her take them off. But he closed his eyes and kept them firmly shut.

" Open your eyes." Jean said. " Please, trust me."

No, he trusted her but if he opened his eyes it would kill her.

Jean studied him. She wanted to see his eyes, she wanted badly and she would. She would. Slowly he opened them. She concentrated, concentrated on holding the blast that would have been inevitable back. It was easy, surprisingly simple. The blast did not shoot from his eyes and she looked into them. They were brown, like hers. He looked back into her eyes for the first time without a visor. Everything was clear. He smiled and they kissed again.

Then Jean felt it. Something was wrong, this was wrong. She felt the urge to kill. To kill Scott. She craved to kill, craved it badly. She had to kill him. Her brown eyes turned metallic black, her whole pupil, her whole eye, even the whites. Her face darkened. She stopped concentrating on keeping Scott's blast at bay but instead reversing it. Reversing it so he would die. She did.

He skin began to melt. He pulled away from Jean and fell to the ground. Pain, beyond pain engulfed him, he couldn't stand it. His skin turned into liquid, ripped, and melted away. It was gone, and he saw nothing but Jean's eyes. He would die. His world turned dark and he slipped into nothingness. To death.

" Scott." Jean asked. Her eyes returned to normal as well as her face. " Scott?" She repeated.

She had killed him. She realized this, it was her, he was completely gone. Dead, dead and he would never come back. She sank to her knees and cried out in pain. Rocks and water, leaves, pebbles, sticks, and grass around her were ripped away from where they stood by nothing. They floated around and shot in all directions. Jean blacked out from the pain of loss and the rocks and grass and water still floated. This was pain, this was death, this was Phoenix. A truly majestic creature, all joy, happiness, and rage. And rage goes along with pain.

**_I hoped you liked it. Please review._**


End file.
